


Secrets

by sinkauli



Series: Wimsey Errantry [1]
Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkauli/pseuds/sinkauli
Summary: There are secrets and secrets. Some, you share with your wife.
Relationships: Harriet Vane/Peter Wimsey
Series: Wimsey Errantry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115972
Kudos: 10





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> The Young Wizards crossover is only in the background now but it'll become clearer as the series grows. (This was an accidental drabble; that's why all the rest are also drabbles.)

"Harriet," Peter said, "there's something I have to tell you."

"Hm?" Her dark head lay on his bare shoulder. After a cold rainy night, the morning was clear and an optimistic blackbird was singing in the hedera.

"There is no easy way to say this. My diplomatic work--" He fell silent.

"Don't tell me you've been working undercover for Germany all along."

He laughed. "You'd be completely in your right to divorce me if I had. It's --my methods-- you'd find them, let's say, unorthodox."

"Well, do I have to know? Isn't it all secret?"

"There are secrets and secrets."


End file.
